Outta Sight
Outta Sight is an HTFF Episode where Jynx loses his glass eye. Plot At the supermarket, Jynx is seen happily shopping until he suddenly gets a vision and reveals his glass eye. In the vision, Racer is seen pstrugglign to push a shopping cart when Flash pops up. Wanting to race...Racer. Flash grabs a shopping cart and runs off full speed. THe vision ends with Flash smashing his cart into Jyxn. Having seen this happen, Jyxn steps to the side, avoidng Racer just in time. However Racer ends up bumping into a ladder as he rushes by, casuing Squabbles to fall as he was restocking the shelves. Squabbles lands ontoop of Jyxn and his glas eye pops out. Jynx freaks and rushes after it, leavign Squabbles behind. Squabbles stands up and rubs his head, only for the ladder to fall sideways and cut him in half. The scene then follows Jynx's rolling eye, which stops when it bumps into a freen foot, that of Nutty. Nutty looks down and sees the eye as a gumball, which he happy picks up. Jynx arrives just in time to see Nutty toss the eye in his mouth and before he can be stopped, Nutty bites down. The glass eye shatters and cuts Nutty's mouth, making both him and JYnx scream. As Nutty runs off, Jynx looks around in fear as he is no unable to see and prevent danger. Suddenly a light falls and hits Jynx on the head, knocking him down. Jynx quickly tries to stand, only for Racer to run over his hands with his cart. At this moment, Flash spots Racer again and rushes over to taunt him, only for Nutty to run in his path. Flash hits Nutty and he splatters. Blood lands on Flash's halmet and blind him. Unable to see he crashes right into Racer's cart, which was full of gas and hay. The cart explodes and all three going flying, along with Flash's cart. Racer smashes into a wall and both his crutches impale him, Flash hits shelf and is tricected before the shelf then follows over, hit another and causes a domino effect. Flashs cart ends up landing on shopper Tickles, cubing her. Lastly, Jynx goes flying and smashes through the front doors of the super market. He reamins hurt but alive and sits up in time to watch all the shelves in the store fall and fire start. Jynx stands up and sighs in relief havign made it out alive. Just then the store explodes and a gumball flies through the air anf hits Jynx. The episode ends witht he iris closing on Jynx's corpse, witht he gumball stuck far back in his empty eye socket. Deaths #Squabbles is sliced in half by a ladder. #Nutty is hit and splattered by Flash's shopping cart. #Racer smashes into a wall and is impaled by his crutches. #Flash hits a grocery shelf and is trisected. #Tickles is crushed and cubed by a shopping cart. #Jynx is shot almost fully through the head by a gumball. Injuries #Nutty's mouth is cut by Jynx's glasss eye. #Jynx has a light fall on him, his hands crushed and is badly injured in an explosion and when he smashed through a glass door. Trivia *This mark Jynx's first death. *The title is a reference to the Randy Houser song, Runnin Outta Moonlight. Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes